Histoire d'Amour
by SNT59
Summary: Les livres...Et leurs histoires...


« …Il était là, assis à sa place habituelle. Cela faisait six mois maintenant qu'ils jouaient à ce jeu de cache-cache, semblant ne prêter aucune attentions l'un à l'autre. Mais ils sont seuls aujourd'hui…

La jeune femme se demande si ce sera ce soir, oui, si ce soir l'homme pour lequel son cœur bas depuis l'instant où elle a croisé son regard lui… »

« …Il s'approcha d'elle et la vue qu'elle lui permettait d'avoir était excise. Une longue robe noire échancrée par le devant, laissant voir la naissance des seins…Un rien d'érotisme qui lui faisait autant d'effet un voyage en Enfer. Comment une femme aussi belle pouvait rester de marbre au trouble qui s'insinuer en lui ?... »

« …Magdeleine… »

« …Eric… »

« …La pluie qui inonde son visage tandis qu'elle attend le taxi qui l'a ramènera chez elle. Un appartement gris, froid, sombre où ce que l'on cherche ne s'y trouve pas…Des bras, un Amour pour nous accueillir. Tout ce qui fait qu'une vie soit supportable… »

« …Chez lui. Il y fait chaud. Devant une cheminée dans laquelle un feu gronde, un canapé où on s'imagine bien s'endormir. La conversation tourne autours de son verre de vin, que l'on tient dans une main, l'autre révélant le trouble qui s'installe en vous… »

« …Détourner la discussion…Vite ! Avant qu'il ne s'aperçoit que je… »

« …Leurs regards s'étaient accroché, pour ne plus se quitter. Les langues avaient déjà humidifiés les lèvres, déclarant ouverte cette guerre qui se déroule depuis la nuit des temps. Deux corps qui se rapprochent…Et le baiser tant désiré arrive… »

« …La ballet devient incessant. L'absence de sa langue s'enroulant autours de la sienne était un supplice auquel elle ne pouvait se résoudre. La main dans les cheveux, elle ne faisait que le rapprochait de son corps. Encore plus…Elle en voulait plus… »

« …Deux corps allongés se détachaient des flammes de la cheminée. De temps en temps, un soupir ou un gémissement franchissait d'une des deux paires de lèvres…Lesquelles appartenait à qui ? Nul ne le sait, car aussitôt, l'autre venait à sa rencontre pour de nouveau mener une danse… »

« …De baisers en baisers, viennent se rajouter les caresses. Une main remonte le long d'une jambe, enlevant délicatement la robe pour venir effleurer une cuisse. Les mains s'égare sur une chemise en soie et, voulant aller plus loin, ouvrent un à un des boutons de nacre. Atteignant enfin la peau, elles essayent de se rassasier… »

« …Les lacets du corset admettent une résistance…La patience, toujours, mais qui s'effrite de plus en plus lorsque Magdeleine atteint la ceinture de son pantalon… »

« …En sous-vêtements en dessous de lui, je me donne à ses caresses enivrantes. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas, mais je ne fais que trembler devant son désir…Je l'aime et lui appartient, il le sait. Je sais qu'il en est de même pour lui… »

« …Sa peau sous mes mains me rend fou. Ses soupirs ne font qu'accroître mon désir. Je veux la posséder. Qu'elle soit à moi à tout jamais. Je marque la peu fine de son cou, elle griffe mon dos … »

« …Ses baisers, de plus en plus bas…De plus en plus bas…Pitié, laissez-moi lui appartenir… »

« …Elle se cambre sous ma caresse. Je lui retiens le bassin. Elle gémit…Oh, oui, Gémit pour moi Magdeleine… »

« …Eric… »

« …Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent passer un souffle court. Le rouge sur ses joues témoigne de son plaisir…Je ne veut pas qu'elle me rende la pareil, mais ses yeux m'indiquent qu'elle le souhaite ardemment… »

« …Quel gentleman de ne pas m'imposer cela…Mais je le fait avec plaisir. Après tout, il n'est question ici que d'un renvoi d'ascenseur, une ultime attente avant de ne faire réellement qu'un corps… »

« …Les flammes dans l'âtres paraissent bien froide comparées à nos regards. La chaleur nous consume autant que notre amour… »

« …Je n'en peux plus. Son désir en moi n'arrête pas d'aller et venir sur des rythmes infernaux…Je ne peux que pousser des soupirs de satisfaction…Je l'aime… »

« …Elle est si belle. Tremblante de plaisir sous moi, je ne peux que faire duré ce moment d'infini… »

« …De coup de rein en coup de rein, la passion explose pour mieux naviguer sur les limbes de l'Amour. Un corps reposant sur un autre se détache sur un fond de flammes. Mais les âmes sont si entremêlées que l'on ne saurait dire s'il y a une, ou plusieurs personne… »

« …Dans un dernier souffle, Eric embrassa Magdeleine avent de lui murmurer « Je t'aim… » »

Réléna, tu viens te coucher ? Ca fait maintenant une heure que tu lis ce livre, j'aimerai que tu t'occupes un peu de moi maintenant.

Tout ce que tu veux mon Amour, mon Hilde…

Bon, j'avoue, je me suis un 'peu' lâchée, mais j'avais cette histoire dans la tête depuis deux jours alors…

Reviews ?


End file.
